His Queen
by SailorChibi
Summary: For once, Yami actually wanted to go to Seto's and Jou's Halloween party. Yuugi was thrilled until he found out that Yami wanted their costumes to be completely authentic. And that he wanted to go as the Pharaoh of Egypt and his Queen... fem!Yuugi, YYxY


**Disclaimer:** I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters you may recognize from the anime/manga.  
**A/N:** I just don't even know anymore. I'm not even sure I want to know where this one-shot came from, honestly. I think you guys have corrupted me. Enjoy.

/Yuugi's mental speech/  
\Yami's mental speech\

* * *

"Are you going to come out?"

"No."

"Aibou, you have to come out of there at some point."

"Says you."

"You can't spend the rest of your life in a bathroom!"

"No, I can't, but I can and will be spending the night and all of tomorrow in here until your damn shadow magic wears off."

Heaving a deep sigh, Yami leans against the corner of the door and crosses his arms. "I'm sure you look fine," he tries.

"I'm sure I do, too, but it's not happening, Yami."

On the other side of the door, Yuugi looks into the mirror for about the fifteenth time and still can't wrap her mind around what she's seeing. Because technically Yami is right: the costume, composed mainly of white linen and gold jewellery with the occasional flash of violet to compliment her eyes, does look good. It fits every curve perfectly, like it was expressly designed just for Yuugi (and knowing Yami that may very well be the case). After all, Yami has a thing about authenticity when it comes to Ancient Egypt, and if Yuugi had known what the man was planning when he had – very casually – broached the idea of going to Seto's and Jou's Halloween party without argument, they would have planned a night at home instead. Nothing is worse than this.

"Aibou, you're being – "

"I have_ breasts_, Yami!" Yuugi's voice rises into an undignified squeak and she feels a wave of amusement trickling through their bond just before it is abruptly cut off. Incensed, she unlocks the door and jerks it open. "Are you_ laughing_ at me, you bastard?"

Yami opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out. He just stares. When he was a Pharaoh in Egypt, he had both men and woman sharing in his bed. Gender never mattered; it was all about the pleasure regardless of who he received it from. In this life, it's all about Yuugi, and it's never bothered him that Yuugi is male. To be honest, the sex is amazing and as long as he can be with his little one that's all he really needs. This – the costumes and the insistence on their being as authentic as possible – is partly a mild form of revenge for having to suffer a night in the company of both Seto and Bakura.

Or at least, that's what it's _supposed_ to be.

In reality, it's incredibly, amazingly, hot.

"Yuugi, you look..." His voice trails off and he swallows hard. Yuugi's hair is out of her customary spikes, instead hanging down around her shoulders, and his hands itch to be buried in the silky waves. Catching the thought as it slides through their open link, Yuugi arches an eyebrow and looks at him thoughtfully. Her rage seems to have abated and now she seems to be more curious than anything.

"This is really affecting you, isn't it?" she asks.

He's not sure what to say, not wanting to make her mad all over again, so he finally goes with the truth. "I always knew that you would be beautiful to me, Aibou, no matter what form you were in, but I wasn't expecting you to look like..._ that_... as a girl." His eyes travel slowly down her slender form, openly admiring a body that is both familiar and new and making it clear that his comment is not to be taken as an insult. "Maybe we should stay home from the party."

Yuugi smiles wryly and flicks a golden bang out of her eyes. "No way. If I have to stay like this for twenty-four hours, we might as well go."

"But you said you didn't want to!"

"I changed my mind," Yuugi says simply, tugging the skirt down. It feels extremely short, like it shows off too much of her legs. Judging by the way that Yami's eyes fall to her thighs and his eyes darken, however, he doesn't agree. "Let's go. We're going to be late."

She turns and walks out of the room before he can say anything else. Yami pouts but follows, silently admiring the way that the skirt flutters around her hips and hugs her ass. If Yuugi hears those thoughts, she gives no indication. There is a car waiting for them outside – thank you Jou – and the two of them get in. The driver closes the door, goes around to the driver's side, gets in, and pulls the car away from the curb. It's not a long drive to the Kaiba mansion and Yuugi is glad, because if she has to think about being seen like this any more she's going to chicken out.

"You will behave tonight, right, Yami? You won't try to provoke Seto into duelling or Bakura into fighting?" she says, folding her arms. It has the unconscious result of pushing her breasts together and up, so that the little top shows even more cleavage than it did before. Yami has difficulty looking away.

"Yes, of course," he agrees dumbly.

Yuugi studies him for a long time out of the corner of her eye. Even though she had (reluctantly) agreed to allow Yami to perform the spell, having a female body had sent her into a little bit of a panic attack. From the moment the spell was cast, everything felt wrong, and she hadn't even been able to walk straight because her sense of balance had been completely thrown off. But now she's had a little bit of time to adjust, to calm down and remember that it's only for twenty-four hours, and more importantly, the chance to see how this is truly affecting her boyfriend. Yami is normally a paragon of self-control and he rarely lets himself become truly carried away by anything. She figures it goes back to when he was a Pharaoh and that was just the way it was; it's an engrained attitude that has become even more so now that he has his memories back.

This is the first time she can remember that Yami has ever looked at her like that. Like if he had a private room and a willing girl(boy)friend, he'd lose full control. He's enthralled by the newness and it's surprisingly attractive and she finds herself entertaining the idea - way down deep below the surface thoughts that slide easily across their mind link - that maybe she can have some fun with this after all. It will almost be worth the embarrassment if she can figure out how to drive Yami so crazy that he just _lets go_. Yuugi has the feeling that if she can do it once, she'll be able to do it again.

The driver lets them off right in front of the mansion. Yuugi gets out first and Yami follows behind her. His hand rests lightly on the small of her back as they walk up the stairs. It's normally not something she'd allow unless she was sick or injured, but tonight she lets it stay. His hand is warm and her skin tingles in response, which is interesting in of itself.

A maid lets them in and wearily directs them to where the party is being held. They don't usually celebrate Halloween in Japan, but a couple of years ago Seto was in America doing business for Kaiba Corp at the end of October and he made the mistake of bringing Jou along. Jou became obsessed with the idea. He loves Halloween, especially the idea of trick or treating, and considers it the one night when he can eat as much candy as he wants and his boyfriend can't say anything. Of course, Mokuba fully supports this idea and between the two of them, Seto never had a chance.

"Wow, they really went all out this year," Yuugi murmurs when the doors open. The room is decorated like a carnival or a circus, but a dark themed one. The lights are all dark and fabric covers the walls, moving artfully with the help of fans so that it's impossible to tell whether someone is hidden inside. All of the waiters are dressed in costumes that range from slutty to exotic to scary. There are tons of Mokuba's friends around and even some of the classmates that they go to high school with, mixed with the people from the business world that Seto feels he has to invite.

"It looks nice," Yami says noncommittally. He has a hard time admitting that anything Seto does is worthy and usually it's better to just leave it be, so Yuugi shakes her head and walks further into the room. A few people turn and look at them and she realizes that, instead of being embarrassed by the attention, she actually kind of likes it. She and Yami have always made a striking pair and she figures their matching costumes probably magnify that.

"Well, well, well, the Pharaoh is dressed as a pharaoh. Shocking _and_ creative."

"Go away, Thief," says Yami before he even turns around.

Bakura sneers at him, but actually goes silent when he sees Yuugi. His eyes widen slightly before he opens his mouth to speak. Fortunately, Ryou materializes beside him and silences his boyfriend with a well aimed jab to the ribs. "Hello, Yuugi, Yami," he says. "You two look great."

Yuugi feels herself relaxing a little more. Good old Ryou. Out of all the people to meet first - well, second - he's the one she would have wished for. "Thanks. So do you two!" It's true. Bakura isn't really dressed in a costume per se, but the tight black leather pants and open vest are probably raising the blood pressures of more than a few people in the room. Ryou is wearing something similar in white, only his shirt is composed of mesh that actually hides even less than Bakura's vest. Its no wonder Bakura has draped a possessive arm around his light.

"Shadow magic?" Ryou asks, eyeing her with genuine curiosity. "How does it feel?"

"Weird," Yuugi admits, hooking her arm through Ryou's.

"Interesting, Pharaoh," says Bakura, folding his arms. "Finally thinking about fulfilling the traditional role you never did back in the day, hmm?"

Yami shoots Bakura an irritated look. "Drop dead, Thief."

Ryou rolls his eyes and pulls Yuugi a few feet away, just out of earshot. "You look good," he says, and there's honesty and understanding in his voice. He knows all too well what it's like to have a boyfriend who can and does use shadow magic on a regular basis. "I have to admit I was surprised when I saw you, though. I never would have guessed that you would go for something like this."

"I don't usually. But Yami agreed to cook for a whole month if I let him cast the spell."

"Really?" Ryou looks stunned. Yami's hatred of anything that has to do with cooking is legendary amongst their group. He claims that modern "conveniences" all have it out for him but really he just gets bored easily. "This must be important to him if he's agreed to do it for that long."

"Mm-hmm. And I'm holding him to it, too." Yuugi pulls her skirt down again. "And I have to admit, the costumes do look good." She looks over at Yami and feels her heart flutter at the sight of him in his pharaoh costume. God. "Plus, it's only for twenty-four hours. Yami swore that the spell would wear it off at exactly 9:06 tomorrow evening, and he knows that if it doesn't, there's going to be hell to pay."

There's a pause.

"Twenty-four hours is enough time to have some fun."

"I know." Yuugi smiles slowly.

Bakura walks up to them and eyes Yuugi speculatively before he looks at Ryou. Something flickers in his gaze. "Let's go," he says.

"Oh boy," Ryou mutters, but he's grinning as he lets Bakura take his arm. The crowd swallows them up and Yuugi looks around for her boyfriend. There's no sign of him but she's not overly concerned about his disappearance; it's entirely possible that some of Mokuba's friends have found the game king and are swarming him for photographs and autographs. Another unexpected bonus of her costume for the evening. She smirks at the thought and meanders over to the table where all of the food is laid out. As expected, it's all candy in some form or another. Even the drinks are pure sugar.

One of the waiters hands her a little sample plate with a bit of everything, then gives her a second plate that's covered with fruit and directs her to the chocolate fountain. Yuugi walks over and sees that Jou is already there. He's carefully covering a piece of a banana with so much chocolate that the poor piece of fruit pretty much dissolves into mush. A wicked grin covers Jou's face as he then scoops the mush directly into his mouth, taking care to thoroughly clean his fingers with his tongue. Ten feet away, Seto – who was in the middle of talking to some men that are too old to be anything but business partners – stops breathing. Yuugi giggles.

"You're_ so_ doing that on purpose," she says, sliding into a vacant place next to him.

Jou chuckles as his tongue laves over the tip of his finger. "Fuck yeah I am," he says cheerfully, glancing at her. He looks away and then freezes. Slowly, he turns back and looks her up and down. One of his eyebrows climbs nearly to his hairline. "I can only guess that you got Yami to come this year."

"How'd you guess?" She selects a single strawberry with her fork and holds it out so that the chocolate cascades over it before bringing it to her mouth. The slightly tart taste of the berry mingles with the sweetness of chocolate when she bites into it and she sighs happily, licking her lips. "He promised to cook for a whole month in return."

"So basically that means you're going to be eating out for the next month."

"Pretty much."

"Whatever floats your boat." Jou shakes his head and sticks the wedge of an orange under the fountain with his fingers. The idea of being a girl kind of creeps him out, and he'd punch Seto if the man ever suggested it, but he has long since grown used to the idea that there are things about Yami and Yuugi – and Ryou and Bakura, for that matter – that he will never, and will never want to, understand. It's just the way it is and he's really very okay with that. "Where's his highness, then?"

"Around somewhere," Yuugi says with a vague wave of her hand. Another piece of fruit, this time a juicy grape, enters the fountain, but it never makes it to her mouth. A tanned hand intercepts hers and redirects the grape to plump lips that close achingly slowly. She swallows hard, her throat dry, as Yami's tongue carefully cleans her fingers of any trace of chocolate. Suddenly she knows how Seto is feeling.

"Hey man. We were just wondering where you were." With the ease of long practice, Jou is able to ignore the fact that his best friends are practically having eye sex in front of him. Besides, his lover has finally broken free of the crowd and is heading straight towards them, and it's evident from every prowling step Seto takes that he's in for some sex of his own. He pats Yuugi's shoulder and says, "Take it easy tonight, you two. Try not to scar the children like you did last year. Make it up to the room this time, yeah?"

"I promise nothing," Yami says, a feral smile curling his lips. Once Jou is gone, though, the look disappears and he glances uncertainly at Yuugi. "Are you enjoying yourself, Aibou?"

This awkward side-step, the little dance around the question Yami wants to ask but won't in case it pisses her off, would be cute if it weren't for the burning in her stomach. Honestly, it's been there ever since Yami cast the spell and the little stunt with the chocolate and her fingers didn't help. It's different from the way it feels when she's a boy; instead of a growing heat that's impossible to hide, the space between her legs is getting slippery and tingly, but it's still familiar and she knows what will make it stop is standing right in front of her. She squirms slightly and leans forward. Her voice is breathless when she speaks.

"Yami, if you want to have sex with me when I'm like this, then I'm willing to give it a shot."

His jaw drops. "Yuugi?"

Instead of replying, she merely sends him a smile that is just this side of seductive and sticks her plate of fruit into the fountain. Chocolate floods over it, covering her fingers and dribbling on the floor, but she doesn't care. She spins on her (flat, thank you very much, there are some limits even Yuugi won't break) sandal and starts walking toward the door. Yami is on her heels, she can tell. Excitement pulses through them both and she picks up the pace. For as long as Jou and Seto have been having these parties, the two of them have never managed to actually reach the end without sneaking off. It's almost a tradition by now.

They stumble into the hall, where there are far fewer people, and Yami leans forward, his mouth landing on her neck. Yuugi has to bite back a groan as she starts climbing the stairs, and once she has to pause and hold onto the railing to keep from falling when his hands come around and cup her breasts. Fortunately, 'their' room is right at the top of the stairs. Yami slams the door shut, locking it with a flick of his wrist. They won't be disturbed until morning and he has every intention of making the most of it. He advances towards Yuugi, crimson eyes flashing, but he pauses just short of joining her on the bed.

\You're certain?\ he asks.

At that moment, Yuugi loves him so, so much. Having sex as a girl wasn't something she could have ever envisioned before Yami came into her life. It probably shouldn't excite her as much as it does, but she relishes the fact that with Yami, everything and anything is possible. /I am,/ she says, leaning back on the pillows. /Ravish me, my pharaoh./

Yami takes it as a personal challenge.

His hands move slowly, divesting them both of their clothing. He finds the plate of chocolate and fruit she brought up to the room and they devour it slowly, teasingly, before using what's left of the melted chocolate to have fun. For all that he's been locked into a puzzle for three thousand years Yami has not forgotten anything he knows about the body, male or female. He's an excellent lover when Yuugi is male and she discovers that his talent carries over to when she is female as well. He knows every spot that will make her squirm, exactly how to touch and when to stop, and he delights in coaxing moans and cries from her. Yuugi lets herself get carried away and stops worrying about making Yami do the same, and when he's posed over her, his face alight and his chest heaving, she reaches up and intertwines their fingers.

/I love you,/ she tells him. /Let go./

He does.

It's better than she imagined.

Afterwards, when they're both lying side by side with their skin cooling from the sticky heat, Yami props himself up on an elbow and looks down at her. He doesn't say anything for a minute, just watches, before he says, "Aibou, did I tell you why I wanted you to do that spell?"

"Because you wanted our costumes to look authentic?" Yuugi mumbles, half-asleep. "And also because you hate coming here and you thought it would be enough to make me say no."

"Yes, that was part of it, but that's not the _whole_ reason."

Her eyes open. "It wasn't?"

"No." Yami slides a single finger down her cheek. "If we were back in Egypt, even if you had been my consort... I would have been expected to have chosen a wife. A Queen." His expression is so earnest. "I never want you to be anything less than my everything, little one. My equal in all that we are and will be. I love you with all that I am and you are the only person I ever want to be at my side."

_Oh_. It hits her right in the heart and she has to blink back tears as she leans up and kisses Yami softly. Just a costume party, yes, but if Yami had told her that right from the start she would have given in without hesitation. She suspects that he knows that and it's why he didn't tell her right away. Yami enjoys a challenge and there are so few available to him in the modern world. He probably made it into some sort of game. Yuugi sighs at the thought and pulls back from the kiss, remaining close enough that their noses are brushing together, breathing each other's breath.

"I'm glad we're not in Ancient Egypt any more," she admits.

He laughs. "So am I, Aibou, so am I." His hand slides down, following the curve of her bottom as his face takes on a faint smirk. "You know, I bet that spell could work on me too."

Yuugi blinks. The idea is... strangely appealing. She's never had sex with a girl before, even though at one time she thought she was straight. "At the same time?"

His grin is wicked. "If you insist."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
